The Huntress(Hunters ofArtemis)
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: A short story about what the Hunters of Artemis do in there spare time when they are not being all badass. "The essence of a good life does not come from what's around you, but what is inside of you, that is the key to the happieness in life." Warning: Contains swearing. Disclaimer: Hunters of Artemis is Uncle Ricks.


Thalia feels someone gazeing at her back as she baths. She turns around quickly only to see a young 13 year old girl.

"Imagine! Stop staring at me you perv!" She screams. Imagine takes a step back, shock in her face.

"But you have such a perfect body, the muscle is so tonned."

"Fuck off!"

"Thalia! Do not swear at your fellow sisters." Artemis says, obviously coming over to see what all the screaming is about. "And Imagine, don't stare at girls when they bath, that is just creepy. You are finished so go back to the camp." Imagine nods shamefully than heads back to the camp.

At the camp she finds a group of her fellow huntresses running around.

"Imagine, Arty isn't here so free time!" Yells Emily, the rull breaker of the group. She has medium lengthed staright red hair that is in a plat, with two braids hanging on the side of her face. Completly different from Imagine's golden, curly, longhair that she always wears out.

"Artemis and Thalia will be coming soon, she was almost done when I left."

"So? Come on." She shakes her head and sits down on a seat and cleans her arrows.

Emily grunts. Imagine never breakes the rules. Rules are made to be broken, didn't she know that? She felt someone running up behind her and quickly side stepped just in time. A girl with short, light brown hair and tanned skin faces her, Olivia. Sarah runs away from her, not wanting to be tipped. Only to colied with a very angry Thalia. Oh no.

"Emily!" Thalia shouts. She was so tierd of telling her off all the time. "Stop playing tip. All of you, a group of monsters has been found near the lake, by the looks of things they are the ones we have been hunting. Gather your bows and arrows and follow me." The lieutenant shouts, leading the group of teenage girls.

Thalia marches up a hill towards the lake, followed by her huntreses. She meets up with Artemis who has five girls at her side. Artemis than leads the group for her. Thalia still staying in front, next to Artemis. A legion of monsters ranging from Cyclopes to Hellhounds awaits them.

"Split, one group goes left, one through the middle the other to the right!" Artemis yells, comanding her hunters. She lifts up her hunting knifes and charges through the middle to encounter a Hellhound that only lasts a second against her. She continues to slash and stab, whilst her huntresses fire their arrows.

Thalia sidesteps to shot a Dracanae in the side. She than turns around and shots a Cyclops.

"Thalia, why on earth did you only bring twelve arrows!" The daughter of Hermes shouts. To be honest, she wanted to be more like her idole Hawkeye.

"Shut up Emily, Hawkeye did it once." She yells back and shots another monster through their unprotected neck.

"Hawkeye?" Thalia was disgraced, how could she not know who Hawkeye was.

"You know, the Avengers." She yells. A Hellhound runs at her and she shots it through the eye, and grabs the arrow back. She may need it.

"Who?" Thalia groans in fustartion.

"After this we are watching all of the marvel mov-" I got cut of as a Earthborn attempts to sweep at her head, she roles than shots it in the neck. "Movies, so bring a lot of popcorn, it may take a while."

"Sure?" Emily yells. She is utterly confused. Who is this Hawkeye? Emily continues to fight. It is all going well for her untill she gets shot by a silver arrow. What the Hades? She hears a gasp before collapasing to the floor.

"Emily!" I hear Thalia scream, she shots a monster in the head before rushing over to her. She takes the arrow out of Emily's chest.

'Breathe, Emily breathe." She tries, but it is too painful every time she does it is like fireworks shoting up her body. "When I see you again, remember to bring those movies." She manages to choke out before her world goes turns to drakness.

"Emily!" Thalia screams, as she watches the 1006 year old girl with the body of a 14 year old, go limp in her arms. Thalia takes her eyes off the body and looks up, the battle is over. The group have surrounded Emily, Artemis leans down next to Thalia. She picks up the arrow that killed Emily, only to realise it was one of her own. Fury rages through her body.

"Who did this!" She shouts. The huntresses look at her wide eyed realising it was one of their arrows.

"I am so sorry." A girl speaks, "I wasn't...I didn't mean to, I was aiming for a monster but, then it moved and the arrow kept going and she just came out of knowhere." The girl rants on, and to be honest Artemis just wanted her to die for killing her oldest most trusted huntress.

"I trained you all indiviually when using a bow and arrow, I tought you how to predict which direction a monster is moving. This accident is by your doing. I will not kill you for this, I will show you mercy, but you are to be banished. Your imortaliy will be taken and you are never to speak or come near us hunters again." She takes a deep breath. "I Artemis, leader of the hunt, hereby banishes Imagine, daughter of Demeter, from the hunt and strip her of her imortality," A yellow light sorrounds Imagine. Arttemis turns arround and leaves the crying girl, and returns back to camp.

The burial for Emily was long and sad, each Huntress said a few things before Artemis concluded with a beatiful, memoriable stament about Emily. "The essence of a good life does not come from what's around you, but what is inside of you, that is the key to the happieness in life, and you Emily, found that key to open the door into a new world. Farewell my huntress, we will see you on the other side one day. My you be remebered as The Huntress" A tear dropped from Artemis's eye as she lit fire to Emily's body. Cremating her, and letting her ashs drift with the moonlit wind.

"Today is the winter solstice," Thalia says,"the 3 year anniversary of Zoë." Thalia annouces to the hunters. Some look up to the stars to see their fellow sister, others look at the ground in sorrow.

"Than may Emily Stralight rest with her in peace and prosperity." Artemis says,"but we shall not grieve, our time will come and we will see them again, till that day we will live our lives to the fullest. Now come my hunters, tonight we move under the protection of Zoë and in the light of the Moon."

The End

This is the end, because it is just a short story. What do you think? Was it good? If there is any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it, your imput is always appreciated.

Word count: 1196


End file.
